


Day Bleeds

by CRUSHER_KNIGHT



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, this was a pain to write but i wanted to write this so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT/pseuds/CRUSHER_KNIGHT
Summary: This is kind of a part 2 to Till The Love Runs out where it's set in the POV of Edd and Matt.
Relationships: Future Edd/Future Matt (Eddsworld)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Day Bleeds

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs* im bad at writing romance but i wrote this anyway

It was the far off year of 20XX recently Red Leader has outlawed cola as a drug, of course, Edd wasn’t happy about the news when Red Leader told him first hand he clenched his fist later that day he escaped from the base and ran off into the city Matt was sent to go after him while Tom stayed behind at the base. 

In this dystopian city ruled by the Red Leader, Edd was walking in the alleyway’s scavenging for any cans of cola someone left behind of course even if he did find a can there would be a high chance that it was empty he rolled his eyes with scowl expression as he failed to find any cans he placed his hands in the pockets of his coat storming off he was not happy about this at all and it seems like he wasn’t going to get over this. 

He stopped when he heard footsteps echoed throughout the alleyway it seemed like someone was approaching him was he being followed? Edd turned his head to see who was following him but saw no one only just heard the footsteps echo he shook his head then went back to walking it was probably someone passing by surely someone from the Red Army couldn’t be following him right? Yeah, maybe it was just a citizen walking past the alleyway… 

Edd stepped out of the alleyway it was nighttime so most people were people asleep or hiding in their homes in fear of contact with anyone from the Red Army when he sure he was alone he began running off down the road even though he escaped from the cursed Red Army base it didn’t help that he felt alone his cat Ringo disappeared and his friends were following under Red Leader’s commands, Edd was pretty much on his own now his running turned into pacing as he thought about this. 

It just didn’t feel the same then again things never felt the same when Red Leader took over all the happiness was gone everyone lived in fear under his commands it just seemed like there was no sign of things ever going normal the good all days when the four of them were just friends was nothing more than a memory since it was clear that it was never going to come back to those good old days thinking about that last part made Edd a little upset it just pained him seeing one of his friends turn into this and see what would also happen to Tom and Matt. 

A breeze flew by making a newspaper hit Edd’s leg he picked up the newspaper front page talked about the cola outlaw Edd’s hands began to shake as he crumbled the newspaper into a ball throwing it onto the road as he walked away a figure stepped over to the crumpled up newspaper staring at it before their eyes looked over at Edd watching him enter another alleyway hoping to find non-empty cola cans. 

When Edd walked into another alleyway, of course, there was no sign of any cola cans lying around the only other option he could think of was trying to find an abandoned store and take as many cola cans as he could grab there but he felt like if he did he would probably be caught or any abandoned stores left in the city would be destroyed it was just a stressful moment for Edd he sat down against the alleyway wall to think about what he was going to do to deal with the situation. 

“Edd.” A voice spoke making Edd get up quickly, taking a few steps back.

“Who’s there?” Edd he called out his face looking nervous stepping out of the shadows was Matt he stared at Edd with his normal eye and his one robotic eye with a red optic as a pupil “Matt?” Edd blinked in surprise seeing his friend but also backed away cautiously “What are you doing here? Were you following me?” He asked looking a bit suspicious.

“Yes and before you ask no Tord didn’t send me Tom did,” Matt answered as he began to step towards Edd.

“Why did Tom sent you after me? Am I being arrested or something? Well, I won’t go down that easy-” He was interrupted when Matt placed a hand on his shoulder when he got close enough.

“No you’re not being arrested I was sent to bring you back.” He responded making him and Edd go quiet. 

They both stared at each other both of them trying to figure out what to say Edd’s head lowered down as Matt slowly lifted his hand off Edd’s shoulder “I can’t go back Matt I mean we live in a dystopian hell hole where cola is now outlawed plus look at what Tord’s done to us, Matt!” Edd shouted commenting about the robotic eye and the metal jaw piece Matt has.

Matt was left silent having no responses to what Edd was saying as he kept shouting Matt grabbed Edd and hugged him “Truth be told I don’t like it either but… It is what it is Edd we can’t change that but the base isn’t the same without you so can you please come back with me… For my sake…?” He asked looking at Edd who looked back at him he sighed looking to his right.

“Thank you…” Matt replied as they both stared at each other before Matt closed his eyes kissing Edd who in responses hugged Matt back embracing the kiss after about few minutes Matt let go of Edd “Come on, let's head back to the base I’m sure Tom and Tord are waiting for us.” He said as he began walking off taking out a communicator to report that he was coming back with Edd.

However, Edd stood there as his mind began to think about what Matt said about how he couldn’t change that but if he was able to get his hands on a time machine… Would it change that?


End file.
